


Two of You. One of Me.

by sugameowra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double... yknow..., Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugameowra/pseuds/sugameowra
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, age 15, the top student of the first year of Fukurodani High School has a secret.He has a teacher for a lover.He has two teachers as his lovers.Kuroo and Bokuto decides to reward their favourite student





	Two of You. One of Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just needed a break from this and that
> 
> (dear me this is so dirty)

Akaashi Keiji, age 15, the top student of the first year of Fukurodani High School has a secret.

~~He has a teacher for a lover.~~

He has two teachers as his lovers.

It started as a simple crush towards his homeroom teacher, Bokuto Kotaro, at the first day of classes when the cherry blossoms seen outside the window by his desk were in full bloom. Simple nods and greetings exchanged in the classroom and hallways turned into suggestive ones in only a month. Simple skinship like a pat on the shoulder or a ruffle on the head turned into more heated ones.

For a quiet boy like him, Bokuto’s enthusiasm and passion towards teaching lit up a spark in him much like fireworks in his dull heart leaving in unending nights. He gave joy and excitement to his life that composed solely of studying as to not let his parent’s expectations of his be thrown down the sewers.

But he still needed a plan to get closer to the man, so from there he decided to flunk his grades just to be closer to the teacher and have him tutored after school hours when they were sure no students were around, although he didn’t really need it. Soon he found out, much to his luck it turned out that his teacher wanted to be with him too.

Then they decided to move their relationship as student and teacher into a more serious one, they started to date in secret while wearing disguises or simply stay under the covers of the older man’s home.

At some random day the co-teacher of the older man decided to visit him despite being told not to, since he would be busy with paper works. But as he entered the room what Kuroo Tetsurou didn’t find is an owl drowning himself with work, but an owl making love under the moonlight peeking through his curtains to a beautiful boy with emerald eyes who was also his student.

Once discovered, neither of the two went soft, instead the owl pumped more blood into his already big cock, growing harder inside the small boy’s tight and wet walls which seemed to suck harder and not wanting to let go after seeing the raven’s hungry and animalistic eyes directed towards him. With that, they knew that neither of them minded including the raven in their secret and _illegal_ relationship.

School hours has long ended and Akaashi walked towards the last classroom down the hall with soft steps. As soon as he arrived his destination, Class 1-5, he stopped by the door and took long breaths to ease his already thrilled nerves, then with small pale hands he opens the siding door and closes it behind him, making sure to lock it.

In front of the classroom, his two lovers, the raven sitting cross legged on the teacher’s chair and the ashen haired leaning on the blackboard with his arms crossed in front of him, were waiting eagerly for his arrival.

The raven spoke first, “There’s our favourite student”, he says with a devious smirk plastered on his face, he uses one hand to tap on his lap, motioning the boy to come closer.

The small boy takes long strides towards the raven and straddles his lap, and the man snakes his arms around the little boy’s waist in response, “Hello, Kuroo-sensei”, he says softly and kisses the man on the lips, hard and passionate and _hot._ “I missed you”, he breaths on the raven’s mouth to which the man chuckles.

Then he feels open mouthed kisses being planted on the right of his neck and two large hands on his arms, he turns to give the ashen man the same heated kiss, “I missed you too, Bokuto-sensei”, he says as a string of saliva form when they separate.

“We heard you aced all your exams, Keiji”, the raven states.

“Such a good boy for us”, the boy moans at the praise, gripping tighter on the raven’s shoulder already rolling his hips on the growing bulge under his ass. “You deserve a reward”, the ashen whispers to his ear and nips at it slowly to which the boy shivers.

The raven stands up from his chair and places the boy on top of the teacher’s table, then sits on the chair again in front of the boy. With quick rough hands he strips the boy until all that were left were his white button down and white knee socks.

He spreads the boy’s creamy legs, “Such a perfect hole”, he growls, leans in and licks a long stripe from the boy’s pink puckered hole to the tip of his cock, swirling his tongue on the cute swollen head as he unbuckles his own pants to slowly stroke his fat cock.

“Aaah! S-Sensei!”, the boy screams at the raven’s ministrations, his back arching beautifully into a concave while he reaches small hands to the raven’s hideous bedhead to pull him closer, inviting him to taste him more.

And the man does swallow more of the boy’s little cock, loving the burn on his scalp as his hair was being pulled.

From behind, the ashen snakes his arms to the front of the boy to slowly unbotton the boy’s shirt while licking and sucking on the boy’s pale skin, leaving pretty red marks from his shoulder to the crook of his neck, to the other shoulder.

Once satisfied of his artwork, he uses one hand to push the boy down so his back was flat on the table, holds Keiji’s slack jaw and frees his also fat cock with the other.

“You want Sensei’s milk don’t you?”, the ashen says with a smirk and his voice low.

With pleading eyes, the boy nods hastily, missing the feel of a dick inside his mouth, “Y-Yes, I want Sensei’s milk”, he purrs.

Then he guides the tip to the boy’s mouth. A string of curse left his mouth as he watched the boy’s too little mouth stretch to accommodate the large girth and length of his dick.

“Good boy, taking in Bo’s cock so well”, the raven says as he lifts his head and the boy whimpers at the loss of touch on his cock. But soon the touch was replaced by a rough tongue circling around his cute asshole.

“Aaahh! S-Sensei’s tongue”, he screams but his mouth was soon gagged again by the ashen’s cock after a loud thrust.

“Keep sucking my cock, Keiji”, the ashen growls, gripping the boy’s head to make sure he stays his place as he thrusts lightly in his mouth.

The boy moans down his throat as he feels the rough tongue invade his asshole, loving how the warm tongue licks his walls.

Kuroo loves it too, how the taste of the sweet slick coming out of the boy’s ass dribble in his mouth. The soft hot walls clamping down on him, and he increases his thrusts in and out as Keiji unconsciously fucks himself on the man’s tongue, begging for more.

But Kuroo decides to maintain the slow pace he was keeping to pump his own cock as opposed to the fast tongue fucking he was giving Keiji, not wanting to come just yet.

Using his free hand, he pokes the tip of his index finger on the boy’s little hole beside his tongue, and thrusts it down to the last knuckle in one hard motion.

“Nggghhghggh!!!!”, the boy screams with his legs shaking violently, and Bokuto groans at just how much he loved the vibrations he feels on the boy’s throat as he screams silently. Love how their little boy looked with tears pooling in his eyes.

“Let us hear more of that lewd sound, baby”, Kuroo says, as he thrusts two more fingers down the last knuckle hard, making the boy writhe and the tears to fall down his face. And they love it. The two men love how the boy looked so violated between them.

Kuroo doesn’t thrust his three fingers in and out slowly, he does it at a fast pace, invading the boy’s asshole again and again roughly, loving how the boy’s legs shake at the rough intrusion.

Bokuto speaks smugly, “You love this don’t you? Love how your senseis treat you roughly, like a _slut_ ”, the boy’s eyes roll back with a moan at the word as he nods.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth like how Kuroo does to your pussy”, without waiting for a reply, he pulls back his cock until only the head was left, and thrusts back in to the back of the boy’s throat with a groan.

The raven laughs at the sight of his best friend face fucking their lover, “That’s it Bo, fuck his pretty mouth like a toy”, then he takes the boy’s cock back in his mouth to suck harder as he hollows his cheeks, while scissoring three fingers inside him purposely hitting the bundle of nerves to get more violent noise from the boy to relish in.

As if all the sensation weren’t enough, Keiji raises his hands to play with his own pink nipples and tugs at them hard.

“Good boy, Keiji. Playing with you own nipples, you really are our slut”

Bokuto laughs, but soon it was replaced by a groan to concentrate on the beautiful emerald staring back at him, glassy and blown with lust. He fucked fast as he grips the boy’s head tighter, pulling the head as he pushes his cock until the tip of the boy’s nose hit his pubic.

They all loved this, how they always get to fuck their lover like their personal slut, a very young fucktoy. They loved how taboo this is, raping the boy’s mouth and ass in his own classroom. It was wrong but it felt so good forcing his cock on their lover’s underage throat.

“Fuck! I’m close!”, Bokuto grunts, “Make sure to swallow all my cum”, he says between pants and thrusts. “Baby, you feel so good around my cock”.

The ashen hissed as he slammed his big cock as far as he could, then grinds against Keiji’s face.

Bokuto unloads tasty cum down the boy’s throat, and his eyes roll to the back of his head again after a rough circular grinding he feels in his prostate and sucking on his cock.

He pulls his soft cock off the boy’s mouth and gives give a hard kiss on the lips, “Such a good boy, drinking all of sensei’s milk”.

The small boy comes in the raven’s mouth with the praise, unable to moan as his ass was still being violated, bringing him to over stimulation.

But Kuroo doesn’t swallow the cum, instead he removes his fingers from the boy’s ass, stands up and leans in. Using the same hand he used on the boy’s ass, he open his mouth and spits the cum to the cute mouth so he would taste himself.

“You really love eating cum huh”, Kuroo smirks, watching Keiji swallow his own cum as he starts to quicken the pumps on his cock.

“Y-yes”, Keiji replies, his voice hoarse after a long face fucking.

“Hold you knees up”, Kuroo pants as the boy complies, pulling his knees to his chest, fully presenting his now gaping asshole to his raven lover. “Bo, spread that pussy”.

Using two pairs of middle and index fingers, Bokuto hooks on the boy’s rim and spreads it more.

“No! N-no! Too much! Sensei, too much!”, Keiji begs with his legs kicking wildly but Bokuto shuts him up with a rough kiss.

Kuroo stands in front of the boy’s asshole, pumping his cock faster. With one hand he slaps one ass cheek hard until it was red, making the boy squeal and sob. “Are you complaining?”, Kuroo says with a growl.

Keiji shakes his head.

“You’re a good boy, yes?”, Bokuto whispers to the boy’s ear, spreading the asshole wider.

“I’m a good boy”, Keiji answers, “I’m your slut”. He then kisses the ashen to divert his focus away from the pain he was feeling as his asshole was spread.

“I’m cumming”, Kuroo grunts as he pumps himself, then he lines the head of his cock on the gaping hole.

With a devious smirk he says, “I wanna see my come inside this fuckhole of yours”, then comes in thick white spurts at the boy’s asshole. Marvelling at how the cum travels down inside.

“Fuck, that’s so fucking hot”, Bokuto huffs.

“Mhmm.. Sensei’s cum is so hot inside me”, the boy moans while feeling the cum inside him with a finger. Feeling the sticky cum, making his cock hard again.

He takes the finger out of him and sucks on it, while looking at the two men with half lidded eyes, creamy legs still spread wide open to give his lovers a show, “Sensei’s cum tastes so good..”.

With this, both their cocks harden again. Bokuto leans on the table beside the boy, and lifts him up by the thighs like he weighed nothing because of how strong his biceps were.

Bokuto and Keiji were now facing Kuroo as he stroked his cock to life again, using the precum beading on its head as lube.

The ashen lines the head of his cock to the boy’s hole and slowly puts the boy down and they both moan as Kuroo stared at the boy’s asshole spreading for Bokuto’s cock.

“Damn, Keiji, you’re so tight around me”, he starts slow at first, then soon picks up the pace as the boy keeps moaning loudly.

Kuroo laughs, “Look at you, baby, moaning as Bokuto’s cock fills you up”, with lithe hands, he unties his red necktie, “What if someone hears you? Then they’ll see you. But you like that, don’t you”

“Oya? Is it just me or did your pussy tighten at that?”, Bokuto slams hard, hitting the boy’s prostate and making him scream.

“Bo, you’re lifting him up and down on your cock like weights”, removing his tie.

“Nah. Like a fucktoy”, and Keiji moans hard.

They both chuckle as Kuroo knots his red necktie at the base of the boy’s cock, preventing him to cum.

“No! Sensei, please let me cum. pleasepleasepleaseplease”, the boy babbles. “I’ve been a good boy”, he sobs again.

“Shh”, Kuroo whispers on his lips, “You complained earlier didn’t you?”.

He steps back again to watch as Bokuto fucks the boy, lifting him up and down again and again. “It looks like Bo’s using you”.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Sensei, use me. Use your slut. I’ll be your perfect fuckhole, let me cum”, the boy moans, begging for release.

“Fuck I gotta film this”, he takes his phone, boots the camera, and focuses on the boy’s asshole as it sucks on the ashen’s large cock.

Using an index finger, he plays with the rim of the boy ass, poking and soon breaching in making the boy shake and moan violently for the nth time, the tears streaming down on his face weren’t stopping.

“Holy fuck, its getting loose”, Kuroo’s mouth waters as an idea pops in his head, “If we loose it enough I think my dick will fit right in”, still taking it all on the camera.

“It won’t fit!”, the boy pants, shaking his head.

Bokuto stops fucking the boy to let his best friend continue fingering the boy’s ass while his dick was still in. He leaves open mouthed kisses on the boy wherever he could reach, “Shh.. Its okay.. Trust us, baby. It will.. It will”, he says in hush tones to comfort their young lover.

Kuroo stops thrusting his finger in and out, but the other two stay by the side caressing the rim as he waits for an answer from the boy.

Keiji stares at the golden eyes of the raven blown with lust and want, thinking of whether to trust him. Of course he trusts them. He _loves_ them. Despite the relationship they have, despite their age difference, they never did anything to actually hurt him.

He sniffs, wipes the tears in his eyes with shaking hands, and gives a small nod to the raven.

With this, Kuroo pushes all his fingers in, “Arrrgh! Sensei!”, making the boy scream in pain.

“Fuck! This is so hot. I gotta be inside”, Kuroo huffs as he removes his fingers when he thinks the boy’s asshole was loose enough to fit in.

With the camera still aimed at the boy’s asshole, he uses a finger to hook on a rim and push the tip of his also large cock inside, making all of them grunt at the tightness.

Kuroo stops once the whole head was in, after a week of not having sex with his lover due to exams, doing something like this was bringing him close to coming so he wills the urge to come down.

After an exhale, he continues to push through the yielding rim, the pain making the boy scream again which he swallows with a hard kiss.

He stops again once he was in up to the hilt.

It was so tight having two large dicks inside a kid’s hole, the thought making Bokuto grip on the boy’s milky thighs tighter, enough to leave bruises.

Keiji pants, willing himself to breathe right through the pain being replaced by indescribably pleasure, “Amazing, senseis’ cocks are inside me”, he says as drool comes out of the side of his mouth.

The boy was now making the most erotic face he has ever made, his tongue lolled out, his cheeks flushed from the heat and sex, his emerald eyes shining brightly with tears from both pain and pleasure, and voice hoarser from the abuse and screaming.

Then Bokuto moves first, pulling out with an animalistic growl until only the head was left, getting the lewdest sound from the boy.

Then he pushes in as Kuroo took his turn to pull out next. They do this alternately until they got into rhythm of pushing and pulling, drawing erotic screams from the boy as they abuse his prostate.

“Damn, Kuroo. Your cock’s rubbing beside mine inside Keiji”, Bokuro groans as he thrust hard.

Kuroo smirks as he aims the camera on the boy’s lewd face, “How does your ass feel, baby?”, taking in the fucked up face of the boy, stupid with arousal.

“Good.. So.. So.. Good”, he says between pants, barely even a whisper.

“What?”, Kuroo asks although he heard the boy alright.

“Pussy.. My pussy.. Feels good.. Two dicks.. Inside..”

Bokuto scoffs then chuckles, “So good you can’t even speak? What a slut”.

“Cum.. I wan-wanna cum..”, the boy drawls, and the two men feels the boy getting even tighter around them.

“Can you give us a dry orgasm, baby?”, Kuroo puts the phone down, takes the boy’s arms and put them around his neck to support himself, and finally fucks the boy in earnest matching Bokuto’s power of thrusting.

Keiji only moans weakly and tightens more in response, then his whole body stiffens and shivers as he moans long and eyes seeing stars, coming dry.

“Such a good boy. Such a perfect fucktoy, coming dry for us”, Kuroo growls.

They fuck the boy harder through his orgasm, legs limp now only supported by the two men. The fact of them fucking the boy senseless brought them closer to their own orgasms, the heat pooling in their bellies wanting to explode.

“Take in more of my cum, baby”, and Bokuto comes first groaning as Kuroo rubs his cock on him to milk him dry.

Bokuto’s cum adding lubrication to the boy’s soaking hole made Kuroo come next inside, “Here’s more, baby. Take it all in like the good boy you are”, still thrusting though his dick was already going soft and hurting due to overstimulation.

The boy already having to much cum inside him, it started to leak out with squelching sounds.

Bokuto pulls out first with a wince, then Kuroo who sits on the chair, cradling the limp boy back on his lap and removes the red tie on the boy’s still hard dick.

With a few flick of the raven’s wrist, the boy comes with a whimper as he falls into unconsciousness and his lovers soft whispering of sweet words of comfort, praise, and reassurance.

“You did so good, baby, we love you”

“Go to sleep, Keiji. You deserve it”

And he does as is feels two feather light kisses on his forehead, “I love you too”, he whispers back.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda figured out I wouldn't be able to put this scenario on the story I'm writing so I'm putting it here :D  
> But seriously, I just needed a break from stuff so as soon as this popped up in my head I immediately typed it as relaxation (wtf me?)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.
> 
> And you could leave prompts by messaging me on twitter > @bbmauriceg
> 
> In case you're wondering what my other work is, it's Little Angel!


End file.
